Y VIVIERON FELICES¿PARA SIEMPRE? Modificado
by Yolei.Kon
Summary: Después de años de ausencia, vuelvo para continuar con el capitulo VI y remodelar TODO mi primer fic...Hyoga y Flare están casados cuando para interrumpir su felicidad hacen aparición antiguos amores ¿Sobrevivirán?
1. Chapter 1

_**¿Y vivieron Felices para siempre?**_

_By: Yolei_

Cabe destacar primeramente que Saint Seiya y sus personajes pertenecen a Masami Kurumada.

Este fic narra como un matrimonio de una pareja que a mi me gusta mucho en lo personal, como son Hyoga y Flare intentan mantener la vida como hasta ahora la conocen, pero saben que estos muchachos no tienen la paz asegurada. Espero que les guste y puedan apreciar este trabajo el cual he modificado para que pueda resultar más agradable. Solamente les pido mucho respeto y no olviden dejar su review.

**CAPÍTULO I :La vida de casados **

_**Si en el mar encontrara dos perlas tan hermosas como tus ojos, las devolvería al mar ya que solo tus ojos son lo que yo quiero.**_

_**(Colaboración de Orlando Lara)**_

Nuestra historia comienza, en Asgard, específicamente en el palacio Valhala, donde Lady Flare se encontraba sentada en uno de los salones disfrutando del calor de la chimenea , le parecía increíble poder disfrutar al fin de la paz absoluta de ese momento, tenia al fin todo lo que había querido, pensaba en lo difícil que habían sido todas esas cosas que pasaron antes de obtener su felicidad mientras sus labios tocaban el aromático y tibio te blanco dentro de la taza de porcelana que tenía en sus manos.

—¿Qué está haciendo aquí tan sola linda señorita? — dijo una voz masculina que ella conocía muy bien.

—¿Quiere hacerme compañía? — respondió la rubia dejando la taza en la charola de plata que tenía a su lado.

El hombre de cabello rubio casi melena, complexión delgada pero con varoniles músculos solo pudo abrazar a su esposa por la espalda y plantarle un tierno beso en la mejilla.

—-Eres tan hermosa— pronunció al fin aspirando el aroma de su cabello que naturalmente a él como su marido le parecía encantador.

-Adoro cuando dices eso – respondió Flare calmadamente.

Él se sentó a su lado apisonando los graciosos y pequeños bordes de la alfombra. En realidad Hyoga había cambiado bastante, pues ya no era ese chiquillo frio y arrogante, las guerras pasadas y sobre todo el matrimonio lo habían hecho madurar.

—Al parecer te agradó el suéter que con tanto esfuerzo pude terminar de hacer para ti—dijo ella con sutil orgullo, pues empezaba bien sus sencillas labores de esposa a pesar de haber vivido como una princesa desde su infancia.

El hombre sonrió levemente y llevó su mano hacia el rostro de la princesa acariciando sus labios, contemplándola con detenimiento.

—Bien Señor ¿Por qué me mira tanto? —dijo ella riendo un poco divertida con el gesto tímido que la caracterizaba.

—Está bien, ya no lo haré, pero he de advertirle que si no puedo ver tendré que tocar…—le susurró en el oído a linda joven.

A decir verdad a ella le intimidaban un poco los juegos del lecho a pesar de los seis meses que llevaban de casados habían sido contadas las veces que hacían el amor, cosa que no los enorgullecía, pero eso no resultaba extraño del todo pues Flare aunque educada como toda una dama de buenos sentimientos era también insegura y miedosa.

Y esta vez no sería la excepción pues cuando Hyoga se acercó y la abrazo cálidamente, recorriendo con sus manos su bien "acomodado" cuerpo haciendo gala a la geografía de su mujer con suaves caricias ésta empezó a temblar apenas él decidió levantar un poco el lindo vestido de brocado en rosa muy tenue para moldear las curvas de sus piernas.

—Flare ¿Estas temblado? ¿Porqué?—dijo el caballero algo enternecido.

—No cariño, para nada, estoy tranquila—respondió Flare tratando de aquietar su debilidad.

—Entonces explícame esto— añadió divertido tomando ventaja de la situación alcanzando el broche del vestido haciendo que ella temblara una vez mas.

—Bueno esque yo… —alcanzó a balbucear ella nerviosamente tratando de justificarse.

Él seguía tratando de descubrirla lentamente, desentendiéndose del nerviosismo de su mujer, disfrutaba realmente torturarla así, pues le divertía tanto ver como sus mejillas se llenaban de ese pícaro colorete tan peculiar.

—Para mí eres perfecta —murmuró Hyoga antes de recorrer con sus manos la silueta entera de Flare. Eso era como una señal, ella sabía lo que tenia que hacer, así que quitó lentamente los botones de la camisa de su esposo quien estaba ya muy ansioso por descubrir su desnudez y no se iba a detener por nada, aunque torpe y nerviosa después de un momento de entretenida labor ambos estaban casi desnudos en la intimidad de aquel cuarto.

Él la miro una vez más y empezó a jugar con el encaje de su sujetador dibujando suavemente las líneas de su ropa intima, cosa que a ella enloquecía.

—No tengas miedo, juro que no te haré daño…- murmuró Hyoga

—Eso lo sé… —dijo ella abandonándose en sus brazos

El comprendió entonces que su esposa estaba un poco indispuesta en ese momento, así que decidió abrazarla cálidamente disimulando la frustración que sentía, aunque cada vez era más difícil.

—Perdóname es que… —vaciló ella al contestar

—No digas nada princesa, tranquila, si no quieres nunca te obligaría —respondió Hyoga mientras la tomaba en sus brazos y abría con dificultad la puerta de donde se hallaban para subir hasta su recamara arriesgándose un poco a que alguien del servicio los pudiera ver.

Una vez en la recamara, la recostó con cuidado en la cama acomodándose a su lado dejando que se acurrucara en su pecho.

—¿Recuerdas cuando nos casamos amor?—preguntó ella elevando sus claras pupilas hacia él.

—Si linda, recuerdo perfectamente— respondió acariciando el rostro de su amada

Entonces recordaron aquel día donde todo comenzó…. en ese gran y pulcro salón del palacio, ahí se hallaba Hilda de Polaris sentada como siempre en su lugar favorito, una fina silla con almohadilla de terciopelo, cuando, entró Flare cuidadosamente.

—Hermana— dijo, algo nerviosa

Hilda se levantó de su silla algo molesta:

— Se a lo que vienes Flare pero una vez mas, ¡No! …no puedo aceptar tal relación— respondió Hilda al instante.

—¿Pero olvidas todo lo que hizo por nosotros?— preguntó Flare en tono recriminatorio.

—No, no lo he olvidado—contestó Hilda intentando tranquilizarse —aun así dime ¿Qué clase de vida te espera con él? ¿Qué puede ofrecerte? Tú estás acostumbrada a otra vida Flare, fuiste educada para ser una soberana

—¡Hilda!, Yo sé que él no puede darme lujos, joyas o palacios pero lo amo y estoy decidida a renunciar a todo por él, quise hacerlo de esta forma porque es lo correcto, prometió no dejarme nunca y yo le creo— reclamó la rubia

Hilda se acercó mirando tiernamente a su hermana menor y la sujetó suavemente por los hombros

—Los hombres prometen muchas cosas Flare siempre ha sido así, por favor, se realista no quiero que sufras— respondió con coraje —además ¿Qué tiene Hagen de malo? Después de que nuestro benevolente Odín decidió condecorar la valentía de los Dioses Guerreros mas fieles resucitándolos gracias a mis diarias plegarias, pensé que las cosas entre ustedes se arreglarían.

—No voy a negarte que quiero a Hagen hermana, pero no lo amo, no siento por él lo que siento por Hyoga, él despertó en mí algo que no conocía, y a pesar de todo lo que pasó en aquella batalla no dejó de sentirse culpable un solo día por la muerte de Hagen, pero después de cumplir su deber como caballero de Athena ha tratado de reparar el daño, no puedes obligarme a algo que no deseo —respondió Flare serena impresionando totalmente a Hilda con sus palabras , pues no estaba acostumbrada a que la contradijera .

Las puertas del recinto se abrieron bruscamente y aparecen Hagen y Hyoga forcejeando.

—Perdone señorita Hilda pero le dije que no podía entrar y no quiso hacerme caso— decía Hagen con semblante de odio retirándole de inmediato las manos de encima a Hyoga al estar en presencia de Hilda

—Hilda yo solo quiero hablar un momento contigo—respondió Hyoga

—¡Esto si es una insolencia de tu parte, admito le debemos mucho a tu Diosa y a tus compañeros, pero eso no te da derecho a entrar de esa forma!—exclamó Hilda acercándose alteradamente a los dos hombres.

—Porfavor Hermana—rogó Flare acercándose también.

—Hilda con todo respeto, permíteme hablar— dijo Hyoga tranquilizándose

Pero Hagen, intentaba sujetar a Hyoga y este último al no querer provocar otro enfrentamiento se lo permitió

—Suéltalo Hagen—ordenó la joven de cabellos plateados— bien, habla…

Hyoga se soltó bruscamente de Hagen quien tenia la intención de desobedecer a Hilda, Flare se acercó a el inmediatamente con ademán de abrazarlo pero se abstuvo en cuanto los ojos de Hilda parecieron clavarse en ambos.

—¿Estas bien? —dijo la rubia preocupada y algo avergonzada

—Ahora lo estoy—le respondió Hyoga con ternura—ahora que sé que estas bien

El guerrero de Merack hizo una mueca un tanto desagradable viendo al par de empalagosos.

—Creo que ya te habías enterado de que regrese por varias razones —comenzó Hyoga—al enterarme de que los verdaderos merecedores del título Dioses Guerreros habían sido revividos por Odín quería reparar el daño, otra que no me da miedo admitir es que quería comprobar si realmente Flare se decidía por mí aunque Hagen estuviera vivo, quiero casarme con ella no importa la ceremonia que sea necesaria- añadió

Los ojos de Flare se llenaron de lágrimas…de felicidad

—Hermana, quiero pasar mi vida entera con Hyoga—sollozóFlare con voz débil

Hilda miró con benevolencia los ojos de ambos, había tanta pureza en sus sentimientos, no podría perdonarse privar a su hermana de ser feliz con un hombre que había dicho tales palabras valientemente.

—Si no quisiera algo serio con Flare, ni siquiera estaría aquí ; hubiera bastado con llevármela pero tu hermana es una dama y voy a tratarla como tal— prosiguió

—Como lo hiciste una vez…—murmuró Hagen con coraje, tratando de no abalanzarse sobre el rubio, quizá fue porque sus palabras le destrozaron, todo estaba dicho, Flare lo había elegido a él, hubiera preferido seguir muerto a presenciar ese día tan doloroso

Hilda terminó de reflexionar….

—Si es lo que Flare desea, no me opondré más… — dijo al fin una impaciente Hilda

Ese día que les parecía tan lejano ya había sido el primero de sus logros como pareja.

"Que difícil fue conseguir que tu hermana nos dejara en paz" – bromeó Hyoga desconcentrando a Flare del resto del recuerdo

"Sí, pero finalmente todo terminó bien ¿no lo crees?" – Agregó la princesa – "En verdad recuerdo con lujo de detalles aquel día"

Y una vez más Flare recordó ese día que hasta entonces había descrito como "el más feliz de su vida", el día de la ceremonia cuando se uniría a Hyoga. Su memoria se remontaba al momento previo en su habitación donde se encontraba acompañada de Hilda ayudándole con los últimos detalles…

—Te ves realmente hermosa hoy, tal y como te imagine que serias —sonrió Hilda tratando de ser fuerte.

Y como no valdría ese halago proviniendo de ella , que no daba crédito al ver a su hermana menor; con el vestido completamente blanco, por tradición asgardiana para las doncellas vírgenes, hecho de elegante seda, digno de una princesa, que embonaba perfectamente a la hermosa figura de Flare; la caída del vestido era sencilla, con finos y pequeños brillantes, su rostro irradiaba felicidad pura en unas mejillas cubiertas con ligero rubor rosado como el cerezo y unos labios delicadamente pintados del mismo color, llevaba el cabello acomodado de tal forma que resaltaba su rostro y para finalizar un velo muy delgado que daba un ligero matiz aperlado a su cara.

Cuando estuvo lista, Flare salió del cuarto no sin antes abrazar a su hermana y respirar profundo. Los invitados estaban un poco inquietos cuando del inmenso fondo del pasillo vieron avanzar a una figura femenina envuelta en atuendo angelical. Cuando Hyoga se percató de su presencia se sintió estremecer, era el hombre mas feliz del mundo, mucho mas feliz aun infinitamente que el que se decía el mas feliz, viéndola avanzar hasta quedar a un lado de él.

Ella sentía como todo su cuerpo temblaba y volvió un poco su cabeza hacia atrás, ahí estaba Hagen, anonadado, el chico se quedo realmente atónito, jamás la había visto tan bella en todo el tiempo que la había visto crecer junto a él, al final eso era en lo que se había convertido…en toda una princesa, derramó una sola lagrima, pues, su princesa como tantas veces se la había imaginado, no estaba vestida así para él, como justamente soñó y deseó con todas sus fuerzas durante todo el tiempo que había estado enamorado locamente de ella, si no para el mas cruel , despiadado y odiado enemigo, quien se la había arrebatado sin importarle el amor que sabía que le tenía, en ese momento solo pudo murmurar:

-Adiós princesa…- y se retiró rápidamente del lugar, pues sabía que si se quedaba un minuto más, sería el que provocara una desgracia.

Flare, miró en los ojos de su futuro esposo tratando de no sentirse tan culpable por lo que había visto antes, pero la mirada tierna de él le dio seguridad y pensando en cuanto lo amaba le pareció que aquella celebración duro pocos minutos pues cuando ya se había dado cuenta era su turno para enunciar sus votos. Mientras tanto a él lo invadían las ansias por cumplir el deseo que venía siendo su "obsesión" desde hace tiempo ya, hizo que la ceremonia pareciera durar horas antes de declarar su fidelidad y amor eterno hacia la bella mujer enfrente de él.

Ya estaban casados lucían infinitamente felices, su vida se había completado al fin, al menos eso pensaban….

—Lucias tan bella—dijo el joven acariciando los brazos de su esposa poniéndole fin a ese viaje mental en el tiempo

Ella solo pudo besarlo con sutileza hasta que él la sujetó firmemente y la acaricio con suavidad haciendo más profundo el beso, la frustración de el desaparecía conforme fue despojándola de su ropa intima disfrutando la sensación de la textura cremosa de su piel.

-Vamos, no querrás dejarme así —dijo él divertidamente tratando de no soltar el deseo que tenia de acariciarla mas atrevidamente, pues sabía que solo lograría asustarla mas.

—No lo haré—le respondió ella siguiendo con la única pieza que cubría al hombre. Aun recostados Hyoga decidió posarse sobre ella con movimientos delicados pero sin oprimir su peso en el cuerpo de su princesa, se inclinó un poco para estrecharla firmemente para después hacerlo otro poco más y de un momento a otro besaba su cuello hasta encontrarse devorándolo suavemente, pero el ruido del golpeteo en la puerta interrumpió, obligándolo a detenerse y a apartarse sintiéndose frustrado de nuevo.

—Ya voy— dijo poniéndose su ropa atareado

—Disculpe señorita—dijo una voz exterior, se trataba del mozo

Flare se vistió y se puso encima una bata de dormir, pero Hyoga fue quien salió a atender abriendo la puerta solo un poco.

—¿Qué se te ofrece? — preguntó en tono molesto.

—Perdón, vengo a darle un mensaje a la Señora… —contestó

—¿Y cuál es ese mensaje?— preguntó nuevamente Hyoga, mientras Flare se ponía a su lado.

—Solo venia a hacerles el favor de avisarles que el ama de llaves que buscaban ha llegado por lo del trabajo además también está aquí el General Hagen de Merack quien le manda decir a usted que esté listo para comenzar con el nuevo programa de entrenamiento a la guardia pretoriana

—Dile que enseguida vamos — dijo la princesa – gracias

Hyoga esperó a que su esposa se diera la media vuelta y cerró la puerta casi azotándola , después se acercó abrazando a Flare por la espalda mientras se vestía

—Siento que nos interrumpieran pero sabes que debemos atender esos asuntos—le dijo ella

¿Es tan importante?—rezongó Hyoga como niño mimado besándole el cuello para convencerla

—Si querido—rió ella divertida por las cosquillas—recuerda que llevamos meses tratando de conseguir a alguien

—Entiendo… pero… sabes que no te salvaras de mí—dijo liberándola usando un tono falsamente amenazante.

**CONTINUARÁ**

"Ufff" no pidan milagros soy principiante, gracias a Claudia por haberme dado consejos para mejorar este capítulo aunque yo sea una cabecita dura.


	2. Chapter 2

Les recuerdo que Saint Seiya y sus personajes pertenecen a Masami Kurumada.

**CAPITULO II: Las cosas cambian**

Bien, aquí esta el 2do capitulo que espero que también les guste, lo he corregido sin embargo no ha cambiado la historian en sí. Aquí como que ya empiezan a haber algunos problemitas…

_**Frases de desamor hay hoy en mi mente, se desprenden de mi árbol de hojas secas.**_

_**Colaboración de Autor desconocido.**_

Momentos después, ubicamos la escena en una pequeña sala con hermosos sillones de elegantes tapices, una mesa de centro acabada en fina madera de caoba y finos cortinales cubriendo la ventana.

Sentada en uno de los sillones estaba la mujer que se decía ser perfecta para el trabajo, alta y de cabello corto y pelirrojo, tez blanca, en realidad no era bonita pero su porte serio y a la vez cordial le daban cierto atractivo, al fin, después de un poco de espera entro Flare calmadamente luciendo bella y jovial, el mozo ya la esperaba en la habitación.

—Señorita Ive, ella es la princesa de Asgard—la presentó éste con formalidad.

La mujer que se levantó e hizo una reverencia

—Estoy aquí para servirle, Señorita Flare— respondió.

A decir verdad muchos de los habitantes del palacio, así como los guardias estaban ya acostumbrados a seguirle llamando "señorita" aun cuando ya casi tenía medio año de casada, así que no lo tomaba a mal.

—Gracias, es un gusto conocerte—dijo Flare amablemente.

—Puede llamarme Ive si así lo desea, el placer es todo mío— contestó.

Mientras tanto Hyoga se encontró con Hagen, quien le dijo:

"¿Piensas ayudarme esta vez con el entrenamiento de los guardias nuevos o no?"

—Sí, en un momento estaré ahí tengo que atender otro asunto — respondió Hyoga.

Hagen lo miró con desdén, pues ese "otro asunto" quizá, sería ir a acompañar a Flare, pero ¿Qué mas daba ya? si estaban todo el tiempo juntos…así que sin decir palabra se dirigió hacía el exterior.

Hyoga, por su parte, entró a la habitación donde se hallaba Flare con el suéter que ésta le había tejido y un confortable pantalón café.

—Disculpen no quería interrumpirlas— les decía Hyoga a ambas

—Ive, él es mi esposo—

Ive no pudo evitar mirarlo fijamente, era tal como le recordaba, sin embargo, él no parecía mostrar más… así que ella se levantó para llamar su atención e hizo una leve reverencia sujetando los bordes del vestido, pensando "de verdad que on la pareja perfecta" tal y como me lo habían dicho…

—Mucho gusto señor, estoy para servirle… —dijo Ive

—El gusto es mío — sonrió Hyoga levemente, después se acercó a la rubia y dándole un suave beso en la tersa mejilla le murmuró,—Te veo en la comida—después salió de la habitación en dirección a buscar a Hagen.

—Se les ve muy felices a ambos—decía Ive sonriéndole a Flare

—Gracias, sí, soy muy feliz, pero... cuéntame de ti— respondió la princesa

Pasó un rato y las dos mujeres conversaron hasta cansarse, hablaban del pasado de Ive, y así ella también podía enterarse de un poco de la situación de los que habitaban en el palacio

—Bien Ive, me parece que estas contratada, ¿puedes empezar hoy mismo? — dijo la princesa.

—Claro señorita— respondió Ive haciéndole una pequeña reverencia a modo de obediencia.

-Haré que acomoden tu equipaje en la habitación de servidumbre…—añadió Flare

—Gracias Señora— alcanzó a decir la mujer antes que Flare se retirara.

Mientras Flare caminaba hacia el comedor donde ya la esperaban, Ive aprovechó para ir a su habitación, y una vez encontrándose sola se acercó a la ventana cerrando las cortinas asegurándose de que nadie la pudiera ver puso sus maletas sobre la cama, abrió una pequeña valija y saco un libro de pasta gruesa, seguido de un misterioso artefacto que mas bien parecía un espejo.

—Fue buen comienzo todo saldrá como yo quiero — dijo ella mirándose en el espejo sonriendo sospechosamente. Pasado un momento abrió el libro y de este comenzó a salir un tenue resplandor cambiante color dorado, sin embargo a pesar del color se veía bastante extraño.

Mientras tanto en el comedor la pareja al fin terminó de comer.

—¿Vendrás a acompañarme un rato? — Preguntó Hyoga — quiero relajarme un rato después del entrenamiento de hoy.

—Sí, iré enseguida— contestó Flare levantando algunos platos pero Ive interrumpió.

—Permítame por favor— le pidió Ive amablemente juntando los platos y tomando también los que Flare ya había recogido.

—Gracias Ive— respondió la princesa amablemente antes de avanzar hasta el jardín, era una de las pocas ocasiones en los que el frío no era tan despiadado e increíblemente podían crecer algunas flores obviamente de plantas características del lugar, se acercó hasta los rosales blancos y los miró, parecía acariciarlos con cuidado, pues no había otra cosa que mas le gustara que las flores, estando tan entretenida no sintió la presencia de su acompañante hasta que este puso suavemente una flor en su largo y sedoso cabello con cuidado.

—Veo que me esperaste— respondió la mujer sin alterarse esbozando una leve sonrisa.

—Sí, por cierto te queda muy bien esa flor— sonrió también él

Mientras disfrutaban su rato de descanso, Ive buscó la recamara de Flare, lo cual no le fue fácil en la inmensidad de aquel lugar, pero cuando lo logró inmediatamente entró tratando de no hacer mucho ruido. Sonrió al observar aquel amplio cuarto y después con pasos ligeros se acercó al guardarropa inspeccionando todo después de abrirlo, viendo los vestidos de Flare tan delicados y elegantes que hasta pasaba su mano por la tela de estos; cuando se cansó se le ocurrió mirar por la ventana pero al momento los esposos se aproximaron a la entrada, temiendo ser descubierta salió de ahí apresuradamente.

A partir de esa semana curiosamente algunas cosas para Flare y Hyoga no funcionaban tan bien, sobre todo porque ella estaba muy irritable debido a un dolor de cabeza recurrente, se había vuelto torpe como por arte de magia, al grado de que casi todos los floreros u objetos de cristal a los que ella se acercaba se resbalaban, era algo misterioso y extraño. Por esto su malhumor se hacia cada día mas frecuente.

Precisamente en esta ocasión los encontramos en medio de una acalorada discusión.

—No puedo creer que seas tan obstinada casi no te reconozco Flare — le reclamaba Hyoga.

—No me hables así— sollozó Flare.

-Claro, como no me has dado motivos para hacerlo – contestó enojado Hyoga.

—Entonces si te molesto tanto ¿Por qué sigues aquí? — le dijo ella dejándolo incrédulo.

—Tal vez debería irme— murmuró Hyoga con una expresión de coraje y tristeza.

—Si, tal vez así no aguantaría tu expresión cada vez que se rompe algo en esta casa —dijo Flare muy molesta mientras el color de sus mejillas enrojecía un poco…

—Bien, si así lo quieres— dijo Hyoga finalmente sintiendo como la lucha interna entre el amor de su esposa y su enojo contra la misma se hallaba enardecida en su interior.

—Anda, y mira quien lo diría, hasta te dejo que busques a otra— Agregó ella con despecho

El salió de la habitación no sin antes agarrar su abrigo y después bajo por las escaleras, estaba dispuesto a salir de ahí, cuando encontró a Hagen que se había dado cuenta de todo y se puso frente a la puerta.

—Si sales por ahí… nunca volverás a entrar— le dijo un serio Hagen— no te volvería a permitir entrar si quiera a Asgard

—Ah… ¿y tú cómo vas a impedírmelo? — respondió Hyoga

—De verdad que solo un tonto como tu dejaría a la Señorita Flare no te preocupes yo la protegeré siempre — agregó Hagen

Hyoga lo miro desafiante como respuesta, tratando de aguantar la vergüenza pues lo que decía era cierto.

Mientras tanto en la habitación, Flare se encontraba recostada en la cama boca abajo llorando amargamente, lentamente Ive se adentro en la alcoba y se acercó a la joven.

—No debe llorar así por un hombre…— dijo Ive tranquilamente

—Pero es mi esposo… y me va a dejar… ni siquiera sé por qué comenzamos a pelear—respondió Flare entre sollozos

—No diga eso, claro que no la va a dejar— decía para tranquilizarla, pero pensaba "Aún no me conviene que te deje… no sin antes ver tu muerte" para luego acercarse lo suficiente para aspirar el aroma de su cabello extrañamente llevando su mano al bolsillo de su delantal sacando lentamente una pequeña e inusual daga confiando en que Flare estaba demasiado triste como para voltear a verla, se atrevió a acercarla hasta su espalda y ágil y sigilosa corto un mechón del cabello de la princesa…

La situación entre Hagen y Hyoga se había calmado un poco

—No me iré, porque estoy seguro de que si lo hago eres capaz de rondarla— decía Hyoga

—Precisamente es… que no tengo que dar explicaciones a un idiota como tú— murmuró Hagen — Solo a un imbécil como tú se le ocurre tal cosa — agregó alzando la voz.

—Ya no la entiendo… se culpa por todo — dijo Hyoga suspirando

—No soy terapeuta marital infeliz, no se para que te estoy diciendo esto debería matarte ahora mismo y dejarte salir libremente de aquí — respondió Merack

Lo que pasaba por su cabeza lo hacía sentir tan culpable como dichoso: por fin la dejaría, por fin sería para el, pero ¿Qué estaba diciendo? No quería verla triste, no quería verla sufrir, sabía que si ella se había decidido por él era porque no amaba a nadie más, y aunque la abandonará ella no dejaría de amarlo… y que sería entonces otra vez ¿Un amigo? ¿Un paño de lagrimas? Es por eso que se atrevió a contestarle :

"Ha estado torpe, muy rara en fin a mi no me incumben sus problemas, pero, sinceramente nunca la había visto así "

— ¿Torpe? … bueno la verdad solo la he visto diferente —respondió Hyoga mientras apoyaba su brazo en la pared con la mirada fija en nada.

—Vaya, que si han sido diferentes los accidentes con la cristalería— sonrió irónicamente Hagen y agregó—ahora ve a pedirle un disculpa

—Yo le pediré la disculpa cuando lo considere – le dijo un poco agresivo viéndolo alejarse

Flare se había quedado dormida en la habitación cansada de tanto sollozar, e Ive había salido de ahí cerrando la puerta por fuera con llave. Fue hasta su habitación y sacó el libro de su maleta, de un momento a otro su apariencia fue cambiando, su cabello se encrespó volviéndose rubio y una sonrisa maligna se dibujo en sus labios los cuales cambiaron su color apacible por un dorado extraño, se envolvió en la oscuridad de una túnica negra, tomo el mechón de cabellos que había cortado y lo paso entre sus dedos

-Ahora es diferente, tengo lo que se me arrebató una vez, pero mas fuerte, ahora sin esa chiquilla para intervenir… soy toda maldad – dicho esto la figura en la habitación sacó de extraño envoltorio una manzana que resplandecía con extrañeza, la tomo y la puso en una pequeña bandeja de porcelana sobre la cama cuidadosamente y en otra bandeja coloco el mechón de cabellos de Flare

—Bien princesita veamos ahora si eres tan dulce — sonrió maliciosamente la mujer, tomando una pequeña botella de cristal con un liquido rojo de olor enrarecido, vertiéndolo en la pequeña capsula donde estaban los mechones, remojándolos una y otra vez. Miró la manzana tomándola entre sus manos —Vaya que aun sin fuerzas tu sola presencia logra causar discordias….no te preocupes pronto seremos mas fuertes….y volveremos a tomar posesión de nuestro lugar, yo como Diosa y tú como mi fiel herramienta—

En el bordecito de la maleta asomaba el espejo pero en el reflejo solo se observaban sombras grises y tristes penumbras, envuelta en todas ellas una chica angustiada gritaba sin emitir sonido alguno…. Era Irina (O Eris… o Ellis como le dicen algunos la chica que trabaja como maestra en el orfanato), al ver esto la mujer idéntica a ella de apariencia pero de alma malvada tomo el espejo y dijo en tono burlón:

"Ay querida, ¿quieres salir?, lo lamento pero arruinarías mi plan, espero no estés molesta conmigo por tomar tu cuerpo nuevamente, tu parte humana sigue siendo un estorbo, por tu culpa estoy aquí tratando de destruir a la Señorita Perfecta para poder recuperar a nuestro hombre"

_**CONTINUARÁ**_

¡Sí! Efectivamente como lo imaginaron desde que vieron la manzana, la malvada es Irina, pido a sus fans paciencia porque no lo hago para ofenderlos simplemente es para darle un giro interesante a la historia, solo espero que sigan leyendo para que vean como termina.


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPITULO III: **

Antes que nada quiero hacerles algunas aclaraciones a la chica malvada le llamaremos Eris (la dueña de la manzana dorada) y a la buena le diremos Irina a la que esta encerrada en el espejo) ya que su nombre es ese realmente…recordemos que Eris se disfraza de Ive... bien aquí esta otra entrega espero les guste. Recordándoles Que Saint Seiya y sus personajes no me pertenecen si no al Sr. Masami Kurumada.

_**Te busco en cada atardecer, en cada último rayo del sol...  
que me da vida; la esperanza de que vuelvas es la única  
compañía que ahora tengo**_

_**Crédito: Isabel Mancera**_

La malvada mujer decidió dejar el espejo de lado antes de volverlo a guardar de donde había salido y murmuró algo:

—Vamos te haré un favor… lo dejare soltero para nosotras — decía

Después saco el mechón de cabellos de la pequeña capsula de porcelana y tomo en sus manos el líquido dentro de esta y baño su rostro y sus cabellos, la metamorfosis fue casi instantánea, pues a Eris parecían gustarle los disfraces, cambio su apariencia por aquella que odiaba: Flare.

Se veía casi idéntica a la princesa a excepción de que no se había cambiado la, llevaba un vestido con escote en "V", negro y una capa del mismo color que pendía desde su cuello, incluso había tomado a escondidas la sortija de la princesa, se miro en el espejo de cuerpo completo que tenia frente a ella sintiéndose muy orgullosa de su nueva apariencia y sobre todo de la sortija de esmeraldas que tenia en su dedo. En medio del mortal silencio que había en la sala se escucharon pasos que descendían de la escalera, era "Flare" (obviamente Irina en realidad) que raramente vestía de negro

—Flare yo… — tartamudeó Hyoga sorprendido.

Mientras Hagen se vio gustosamente obligado a regresar a la sala para observar y poner al ganso en ridículo, sin embargo, a "Flare" no parecía importarle mucho la discusión que habían tenido y se acercó hasta donde estaba Hyoga, pasando enfrente de Hagen al cual miro y sonrió con coquetería, y no amablemente como solía hacerlo, llegó hasta donde estaba su esposo y se sentó en un sofá cercano…

— ¿Qué pasa cariño? — dijo mientras cruzaba la pierna, cosa que verdaderamente sorprendió mas a los dos hombres

—Hagen… ¿puedes dejarnos solos? — pidió Hyoga discretamente

—No, no es necesario que te vayas, nosotros saldremos — dijo Flare mirando fijamente a Hagen quien no pudo hacer más que ruborizarse un poco al notar el modo en que ella le había mirado, salió ella por una de las puertas alternas hacia el jardín y Hyoga la siguió.

¿Qué fue todo eso eh? — le preguntó algo enojado

— ¿Qué fue que? — dijo "Flare" abrazándolo

—Esa escena con Hagen… sé que estas molesta pero no tenias que coquetearle así — agregó en el mismo tono

¿Pero como podría coquetearle a el?, si yo te amo a ti… — sonrió pretendiendo no saber nada

Hyoga la miró con algo de incredulidad, sin embargo la mujer lo abrazo cariñosamente rodeando el cuello de el con sus brazos sonriéndole, él solo pensaba, pues no entendió su cambio de actitud tan brusco.

Mientras tanto la verdadera princesa Flare que estaba en la habitación se levantó de la cama limpiando los restos de lagrimas en sus mejillas tomando el fino pañuelo de seda que estaba a la mano, dicen que las casualidades no existen sin embargo, el aire que se colaba por la ventana que daba al jardín actuó como sañoso cómplice y arrastro el pañuelo hasta que quedo atorado en una de las cortinas, obligando a la rubia a acercarse. Una vez ahí se asomo por la ventana viendo a Hyoga con otra mujer rubia, no podía creer lo que sus ojos a pesar de estar hinchados por el llanto veían claramente a la mujer que lo abrazaba, Pero lo mas extraño fue que Flare no veía el parecido total de esa mujer con ella misma.

Sintió gran angustia de nuevo, el jamás le había sido infiel, trató de calmarse pero no podía, era tarde ya , Eris disfrazada de Flare volteo a la ventana antes de besar a Hyoga y cuando de reojo alcanzo a ver a la verdadera princesa quitarse de la ventana apesadumbrada lo disfrutó aun más. Claro que él se dio cuenta de la diferencia pues los labios de la mujer que lo besaba eran suaves, si, pero provocativos y extrañamente ansiosos, no como los que besaba todos los días (los de la verdadera Lady Flare) que eran dulces y cálidos, pues tan solo con rozarlos empezaba a sentir dentro de el como una pasión enardecida lo recorría, al darse cuenta de esa extrañeza la tomo por los hombros separándola de él.

_**CONTINUARA **_

Ufff que problemón…bien mis queridos lectores espero que les haya gustado, gracias una vez mas por sus reviews, dejen mas XD


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPITULO IV: EL OCASO**

Ok solo quería aclarar una vez mas, que es la diosa Eris la que está haciendo todo, ya que Irina es la chica que esta encerrada en el espejo, pero como Irina está enamorada de Hyoga pues a Eris le afecta eso…ya que solo encerró una porción de la humanidad de Irina en el dichoso espejo. Recordándoles Que Saint Seiya y sus personajes no me pertenecen si no al Sr. Masami Kurumada. Aquí les tengo otro Capitulo. n.n espero les guste también.

"_**La aventura de lo ilógico, la locura de lo mágico, un veneno sin antídoto, la amargura de lo efímero, porque el... se marchó"**_

—Perdóname mi amor, no quería ser cruel contigo— se disculpó Hyoga

—Esas cosas pasan, de los errores se aprende ¿no? — dijo la falsa "Flare" con ironía no acabando de sacar a Hyoga de su sorpresa al verla reaccionar así.

La verdadera princesa que estaba aun en la habitación se derrumbó por dentro había visto todo: ¡Que descaro! ¿Cómo había sido posible que abrazara a otra en su propia casa? Y encima ¡besarla! Ya no quería saber nada.

Por otra parte el efecto de la pócima no duro mucho y mientras los dos estaban en el jardín disfrutando su rato libre como de costumbre, Eris notó como su cabello acortándose, entonces, se levantó de su asiento y corrió de aquel lugar a su habitación volviendo a la normalidad en el camino, cerró la puerta y sonrió satisfactoriamente orgullosa de su fechoría pues seguramente Flare los había visto; cambió nuevamente su atuendo transformándose en Ive y se apresuró a ponerse el uniforme de servicio.

La princesa decidió bajar y enfrentar aquella situación, quería respuestas y una explicación, pero cuando trato de salir no pudo, la puerta se había atascado…intentó muchas veces abrirla desde adentro sacudiendo la perilla con fuerza y empezó a dar unos cuantos golpes a esta para ver si alguien la escuchaba. Hyoga quien venia subiendo las escaleras escuchó todo y cuando se acercó vio que el picaporte tenía aun la llave por fuera así que retiró la llave y dejó que la puerta se abriera.

—¿Qué paso? Te fuiste con mucha prisa ¿Cómo es que te quedaste encerrada? — le preguntó Hyoga sorprendido,

Flare miro fríamente al hombre aún cuando no sabía de lo que estaba hablando.

—Si, seguramente me estabas esperando abrazando a la otra mujer, que cinismo— dijo Flare quien ya no podía contener la rabia y el sentimiento.

—¿Pero que dices? Si acabamos de estar allá los dos, ahora veo que subiste porque querías cambiarte de ropa el negro te sienta extraño — respondió Hyoga desconcertado

—¿De que estas hablando? Ni siquiera he bajado — dijó Flare sin entender nada, pero aún así estaba furiosa, así que agregó —encima te veo hace un momento con otra, te tomaste muy enserio mi comentario ¿cierto? Lo increíble es que no pensé que tuvieras a alguien más mucho antes — respondió una irreconocible y enojada joven, bien al menos a en ese momento para su marido

—Flare no sabes lo que dices, ¿De que otra me estas hablando? ¿De que te quejas? supongo que no eras tu quien le coqueteo a Hagen hace un momento – respondió él para defenderse

—Eh?, ni siquiera he visto a Hagen en todo el día, estas alucinando, pero sabes que… no quiero hablar contigo, si tan rápido conseguiste una amante…adelante… vete, puedes hacer lo que quieras— finalizó Flare

Hyoga estaba mas confundido que antes, no entendía el porqué de esas palabras, él había estado cuerdo todo el tiempo y no le había sido infiel a su esposa, pero sus ojos se fijaron desesperadamente en los de ella tratando de encontrar una salida… un porqué, pero lo único que pudo encontrar en esa nublada mirada fueron inicios de llanto, sobraba decir que no tenia idea de lo que estaba pasando y menos de lo que tenia que hacer para arreglar todo, nada tenia sentido, trato de abrazarla pero….

—No quiero que me toques— gritó ella

—Vamos Flare, tienes que reaccionar, no sabes lo que dices…— respondió Hyoga tratando de sujetarla nuevamente

En ese momento entró Hagen, pues había alcanzado a oír los gritos

— ¿Qué estás haciendo? — dijo molesto e indignado al ver como Flare forcejeaba tratando de que Hyoga la soltara

—Hagen díselo tu… ¿es cierto o no que ella y yo estábamos juntos hace un momento—

Hagen un poco confundido asintió con la cabeza

—Pero yo no bajé en ningún momento, me quede encerrada— dijo Flare molesta

—Lady Flare, usted acaba de estar allá abajo incluso me saludó, no entiendo porque lo preguntan — se calmó Hagen que aún veía serio a Hyoga

Extrañamente ella no recordaba nada de lo que los le explicaban, en medio de todo el alboroto entro Ive.

—Mi Lady aquí estaba, la he estado buscando, ya tengo listas las flores que me pidió antes de salir al jardín…— dijo y sonrió naturalmente

¿Era verdad y ella había estado abajo? No lo recordaba. Ive miró con desconcierto la escena (al menos pudo fingirlo perfectamente) que más bien parecía una pelea de locos.

—¿Le sucede algo malo mi señora? Se ve pálida… - dijo Ive

—Tal vez necesita descansar un poco más — dijo Hagen respetuosamente dirigiéndose a Flare

—Hagen tiene razón, sabe que no ha dormido bien y disculpen mi atrevimiento pero los pleitos que han tenido la han afectado bastante— dijo Ive tratando de parecer preocupada

—Pero…pero… yo lo vi todo— tartamudeó Flare viendo a Hyoga — no, tú estabas con alguien más…

—Cálmese un poco Señorita, sabe que no suelo defender a este… pero usted siempre estuvo con él en el jardín, aunque debo decir que nos extraño bastante verla vestida de negro, no estamos acostumbrados— respondió Hagen

Flare estaba desconcertada ¿De qué estaba hablando Hagen?, incluso ¿Qué hacía ahí? Nunca estaba dentro del palacio , ya no sabia que creer ante tal conmoción, la única salida que encontró en ese entonces fueron los brazos de su esposo a los que corrió desesperadamente desvaneciéndose el enfado que tenia reemplazándolo por un callado sollozar. Hyoga sólo miro a los dos personajes dentro de la habitación, quienes muy a su pesar comprendieron su gesto e inmediatamente salieron de ahí con recato.

La suplantadora estaba feliz se retorcía el delantal sonriendo, no podía evitar llenarse de jubilo ante el dolor ajeno, después de todo era su naturaleza. Mientras Hagen se decía así mismo:

"Y para qué habré venido… siempre el segundo no más…siempre el amigo"

Momentos después en la callada y elegante habitación del matrimonio se encontraban dos siluetas, recostados ambos en la cama, todo en total oscuridad y solo la luz de la luna asomaba por la ventana, él tenia su espalda medio recargada en la cabecera de la cama y la cabeza de ella recostada sobre el pecho de él-

Guardando su tristeza y tratando de reconfortarse en la cálida cuna que mutuamente se brindaban con su abrazo.

—Creo que deberíamos olvidar todo esto— susurró el rubio acariciando con suavidad la abundante cabellera dorada de su esposa- sabes que esto no nos hace nada bien

—Juraría que lo que vi era real— chilló ella con un hilo de voz

—Pero sabes que jamás te haría daño— le respondió estrechándola con fuerza pero sin lastimarla

—Lo sé…pero es una rara sensación el no recordar nada…— dijo por último dando un suspiro antes de caer baja el encanto de Morfeo y quedarse completamente dormida.

El oscuro manto de la noche había envuelto ya completamente el reino, mientras que en medio de todo aquel silencio, Hyoga murmuraba aún para sus adentros, se preocupaba profundamente por su esposa, antes de tomar la postura correcta acostándose para dormir junto a ella.

_**CONTINUARA**_

Uff jeje T-T me costó trabajo ehh… gracias a todos por sus reviews y por apreciar mi trabajo, dejen mas - (con carita de psicópata) XD.

_**Mis queridos amigos, después de estos años regreso para traerles la continuación de este fic, esperando que para ustedes resulte una experiencia leerlo y vivirlo. Gracias por esperar**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Mis queridos amigos, después de estos años regreso para traerles la continuación de este fic, esperando que para ustedes resulte una experiencia leerlo y vivirlo, vuelvo con mayor madurez al escribir y redactar, **__**Recordándoles Que Saint Seiya y sus personajes no me pertenecen si no al Sr. Masami Kurumada.**_ _**Gracias por esperar. **_

**CAPITULO V: Acontecimientos Extraños**

"_**Quiero enamorarme de ti cada día de mi vida, dedicarte mi poesía, mis alegrías, mi ser pero sobre todo mis silencios, por que es en silencio cuando se piensa en lo que verdaderamente uno ama" (Colaboración de su servidora)**_

Esa mañana en particular se había despertado mucho más temprano, algo lo tenía inquieto si bien era imposible acostumbrarse a ser el guardián voluntario de su amada, que además pertenecía a otro, su corazón le pedía la más mínima esperanza de que algún día ella decidiera fugarse con él y dejar al chiquillo ante sus ojos irresponsable y totalmente incapaz de protegerle y mucho menos imaginarse durarían más de un año de casados, esos seis meses habían sido un verdadero infierno, viéndolos pasear juntos y hacerse a la idea de que había conocido el amor placentero en otros brazos ….unos que no eran los suyos, sin embargo ¿porqué seguía ahí?, avanzaba distraído por la estancia y quedándose en seco parado junto a la ventana de su cabaña recordó aquellas palabras de Hilda antes de partir en un viaje de purificación hacia las orillas de Asgard :

_"Hagen, sé de sobremanera que esto no es fácil para ti, yo tampoco estoy segura de que esa boda halla sido lo mejor, pero quiero que la protejas, que la cuides y sobre todo que lo pongas a prueba, bien sabes tú también que el deber de un caballero nunca termina, cuando fuiste revivido por el poder supremo de Odín junto con tus compañeros no fue por casualidad o por benevolencia, fue por que su pueblo y sus gobernantes los necesitan, vendrán batallas mas crudas y difíciles "_

El chico suspiró, antes de irse en compañía de Siegfried y Phenrill, Hilda le había ofrecido una cabaña muy cercana al palacio y lo había encomendado a ser el general del ejército de Odín, condecoración que le habría causado gran júbilo antes del incidente con los caballeros de Athena, pero sabía que había verdad en las palabras de Hilda, sólo el y los más fervientes seguidores de la gobernante habían sido resucitados para cumplir un destino, una misión… Y tanto tiempo había pasado que se había vuelto amargado, altivo pero sobre todo estoico viendo cada día a Flare .es así como pensando todas estas cosas decidió no ir al palacio y darle un descanso a la guardia imperial.

Mientras tanto, en la habitación de servicio en el Palacio alguien más también se había levantado temprano: El mismo extraño resplandor rodeaba a la mujer semi diosa en el acto de preparar su disfraz para otro "día de trabajo" mientras murmuraba malhumorada

"Maldita sea, hubiera podido resurgir de una buena vez absorbiendo energía en lugar de estar aquí varada con estos idiotas, pero ¡tú! Tú mocosa inútil, ustedes los humanos y sus sentimentalismos que solo saben estorbar – dijo furiosa tomando el espejo por los bordes y observando dormir a Irina entre el boscoso y oscuro panorama en el que se encontraba – una vez que consiga acabar con la princesa ya no habrá nada que me impida estar con él, bueno….que nos impida querida… y una vez que él nos exprese la mas mínima muestra de amor tú podrás salir de tu prisión y entonces la parte humana de ti que queda en mi esencia de Diosa desaparecerá, lástima que tendré que matarlos a ti y a ese caballero inútil para recuperarme y entonces…."

En ese momento antes de que pudiera terminar la oración tocaron la puerta, era nada mas y nada menos que Hyoga , parecía la oportunidad perfecta para impresionarle por ella misma, así que apresuradamente guardó en un baúl el espejo y la manzana envuelta en un pañuelo y terminó de ponerse su disfraz, pero tenía una pequeña sorpresa….

—Ive, quería pedirte un fa….—Hyoga no pudo terminar de hablar cuando se abrió la puerta de aquella habitación cuando vio al ama de llaves, que a pesar de todo consideraba joven y atractiva, frente a el vestida solo con un camisón largo de seda color ocre y con un escote profundo mientras su despeinado cabello rojizo caía graciosamente, parecía como si recién se hubiera levantado

—Perdone usted señor, pero en verdad yo…me quedé despierta hasta tarde y supuse que era el mozo— dijo la mujer tratando de parecer "inocente"

Hyoga al fin y al cabo era hombre, nunca había observado tan detenidamente la belleza de Ive, además Flare hablaba maravillas de ella y se había convertido en algo muy cercano a ella.

—Quería decirte que puedes tomarte el día para ti , haz hecho un excelente trabajo además han pasado cosas que a mi mujer la ponen muy nerviosa y quiero estar el día entero con ella para que se sienta mejor— concluyó Hyoga tratando de bajar la mirada y disimular el rubor provocado por la interesante situación.

¿Está seguro usted de que puedo hacer eso? No me gusta abandonar así mi trabajo, Lady Flare me necesita ahora más que nunca— decía Ive mientras maldecía mentalmente pues lo que tenía preparado para ese día estaba siendo frustrado

—Es más bien una orden— interrumpió Hyoga— quiero que estemos solos ella y yo, te lo agradecería y sobre todo te lo recompensaré

—Muy bien, como usted diga, llegaré después de la hora de la cena, hay varios pendientes que quiero atender en el pueblo— decía refunfuñando para su adentros para después cerrar la puerta de la alcoba.

Hyoga se retiró pensativo, en verdad le había impresionado las proporciones de una simple chica pueblerina, tenía una figura…."como de Diosa "pensó para después recriminarse a sí mismo estos mismos cabildeos, aunque achacó todo a que habían sido contadas las veces que le había hecho el amor a Flare durante el tiempo que llevaban de casados, y sobre todo del tiempo que había pasado desde la última vez, sin embargo estaba preocupado por ella, pensó quizá que estaba enferma, o quizá … "No claro que no, hace más de dos meses que no me deja siquiera tocarla" pronunció en voz baja descartando que Flare estuviera esperando un hijo suyo y por eso los malestares, "Un hijo" volvió a murmurar, aunque deseaba tener descendencia enseguida decidió pensar en otra cosa, pues con lo mal que estaban las cosas entre ellos, su juventud e inexperiencia un hijo podría ser demasiada responsabilidad. Llegó a su alcoba y entró, Flare aún estaba dormida, en verdad la amaba y mucho quería que todo volviera a la normalidad, la despertó suavemente cuando ella abrió los ojos le dijo:

"Flare, hoy tendremos el día para nosotros, al parecer el entrometido de Hagen decidió dar el día libre a la guardia y yo se lo dí a Ive también"

— Hyoga, mi amor, sé que he actuado como una loca estos días pero no me siento muy bien creo que algo malo me esta pasando y tengo mucho miedo —le respondió la princesa mientras se levantaba de la cama avanzando hacía él para abrazarlo

Hyoga gustoso aceptó el tierno abrazo de su mujer, la cargó en brazos para llevarla abajo, a tomar el desayuno que él mismo le había preparado.

Ella soltando una carcajada y un gritito de susto por el repentino gesto le dijo "pero no estoy vestida, ¿Cómo bajare así a desayunar? pues aún se encontraba en atuendo de dormir, con un camisón de tela delgada en color blanco con los hombros ligeramente descubiertos….

En otro lugar, en el pueblo cercano al palacio, específicamente en una taberna se encontraba Hagen sumamente hundido en sus pensamientos, tenía una bebida espumosa en la mano, obviamente estaba tratando de ahogar sus penas como los hombres que consideraba vulgares y beodos…con unos tragos hasta caerse...

De pronto llamó la atención del chico algunos gritos de los presentes hablándole irrespetuosamente a una mujer llenándola además de piropos y comentarios machistas por entrar en ese lugar, más aun se impresionó cuando descubrió que la mujer avanzó hacia él y ocupó el lugar de junto.

¿Qué haces tú aquí Ive? Se supone que deberías estar sirviendo a tus señores, ¿No te da miedo entrar a escuchar insolencias? ¿Acaso no te respetas como mujer? — le decía en tono recriminante

—Pues estoy de acuerdo que este lugar no es lo máximo querido, pero es el único lugar donde puedo conseguir vino tinto a esta hora— le respondió Ive mirándolo directamente en una actitud totalmente diferente a la que había visto en el palacio — además ¿No has oído que se callaron porque estoy acompañada del general del ejercito de la guardia imperial de Odín? —

Y así era, Hagen inspiraba tanto respeto entre los presentes que por arte de magia se habían callado y seguían en lo que estaban haciendo antes de que la chica apareciera

—Aun así no es el mejor lugar para ti— Le dijo Hagen seriamente

Ive se limitó a tomar el tarro de cristal que tenía Hagen enfrente de él acabándose el resto de la bebida y relamiéndose los labios en forma provocativa, mientras éste la miraba desconcertado

—Yo no sabia que….— Hagen no pudo terminar de decirle a Ive lo vulgar que había considerado su actitud cuando de pronto uno de los habitantes del pueblo envuelto en un abrigo color miel entro a la taberna corriendo y empujando al que se pusiera en su camino…

"¡Ayuda! ¡Ayuda por favor!" decía el pobre hombre desesperadamente ante las miradas de todos, Hagen principalmente se sorprendió al ver que las manos del viejo estaban manchadas de sangre y se levantó inmediatamente

—¿Qué sucede? — preguntó Hagen con voz firme

El hombre que temblaba desesperado con la mirada desencajada apenas pudo tartamudear y con dificultad decir horrorizado "En el camino que va hacia el poblado de Skald hay una decena de hombres muertos, los encontré bañados de sangre atravesados con una lanza"

¿Qué? — Exclamó Hagen y añadió— pero, ¿como?...voy para allá

Salió corriendo a toda prisa, pero Ive salió caminando tranquilamente detrás de él.

Mientras tanto nos ubicamos en el interior del palacio, donde Hyoga y Flare hablaban:

—No me agrada que Hagen siga estando cerca de ti— le dijo el rubio a su mujer tomándola por la barbilla— no es correcto después de todo lo que pasó que siga paseándose por aquí

Te elegí a ti porque te amo y no quiero que haya malos entendidos entre nosotros pero siento que algo me está pasando, no es normal que no recuerde nada , creo que es mi inseguridad lo que me hizo soñar que estabas con esa mujer rubia …..Pareció tan real… — añadió con un aire de tristeza mientras observaba a la nada sentada en el sofá de la habitación que fungía como sala de estar

"¿Rubia?" se preguntó Hyoga para sus adentros pues, la única rubia que conocía aparte de su mujer era Irina, aquella joven maestra del orfanato que había sido poseída por la Diosa Eris y que había despertado cierto interés en el, no había sabido algo de ella desde hace años …. Pero decidió no contarle nada a Flare de lo pasado y en lugar de eso la tomó entre sus brazos comenzando a besarla suave y delicadamente

"Te amo…estarás bien lo sé, pasaremos por esto juntos" — susurró Hyoga a su oído al separarse — además tienes que estar contenta y sobre todo preparada para el próximo Yule ya que con Hilda ausente tendrás que ser tú quien sea su representante e inaugurar la festividad —agregó tratando de entusiasmarla.

(Con Yule nos referimos al solsticio de invierno)

—Tienes razón además ese día celebraremos el tercer año de paz y prosperidad de nuestro amado pueblo de Asgard— le respondió Flare mientras sus acuosos ojos que reflejaban sincera pureza interior se iluminaban

En otro lugar de Asgard:

— ¿Pero que es esto? — decía Hagen incrédulo entre algunos curiosos que observaban la escena — todos estos hombres se mataron entre sí, nadie los atacó

—Que extraño— dijo una voz femenina entre la gente

— ¿Cómo es que llegaste tan rápido Ive? — preguntó Hagen impresionado al ver a la mujer que había dejado atrás en una distancia de 30 kilómetros ya hacía mucho

—Una chica tiene sus secretos, pero eso no importa ahora, ¿Cómo es que todas estas personas se mataron entre si? — le respondió para distraerlo

—No lo sé pero es mi deber averiguarlo no puedo permitir que sea lo que sea que haya provocado esto ande suelto por ahí — decía Hagen, pero algo distrajo su atención una vez más un pequeño resplandor dorado parecía alejarse entre el bosque cercano a Skald

—Y bien… ¿Dejarás que me marche sola? — le decía Ive a Hagen, ella también había visto el resplandor alejarse

—Tengo que llegar al fondo de esto, no tengo tiempo para ti— añadió Hagen comenzando a caminar unos pasos lejos de ahí para después indicarle a uno de los presentes:

"Ocúpense de los cuerpos, denles sepultura esta misma noche, avisare enseguida a la guardia pretoriana para que estén alerta"

¿Acaso no notaste que pude seguirte hasta aquí? Puedo ser una simple ama de llaves pero eso no significa que lo haya sido siempre, déjame ayudarte a investigar…. Esto puede ser grave, pueden estar en peligro el gobierno de Asgard— decía Ive

Ive o Eris, sabía muy bien lo que las ultimas palabras que había dicho provocarían en el guerrero, después de todo si podía estar en peligro su amada Flare, él aceptaría toda la ayuda posible para protegerla, a ella y a su pueblo.

—Puedes venir pero no creas que tendré consideraciones porque eres una mujer, tendrás que seguir a mi ritmo y si no puedes hacerlo te irás al palacio nuevamente — dijo Hagen en voz baja antes de irse acompañado de la chica.

CONTINUARÁ…

**Bueno queridos amigos, hasta aquí este capítulo, lo hice más amplio para compensarles estos años de ausencia ya estoy escribiendo el próximo, así que no se preocupen que este fic lo voy a terminar, les agradezco sus reviews. **


	6. Chapter 6

_**Mis queridos amigos, Lo prometido es deuda, aquí les traigo el siguiente capítulo de este fic esperando sea de su agrado, Todos los capítulos anteriores han sido modificados para que resulte más grato para ustedes leerlos sin errores ortográficos y de redacción, sin embargo la modificación es mínima, basta decir que la trama no ha sido modificada. **__**Recordándoles Que Saint Seiya y sus personajes no me pertenecen si no al Sr. Masami Kurumada, hago entrega de: **_

**CAPITULO VI: El encuentro de dos almas**

Ella sabía que en esa situación no había escapatoria, estaban solos al fin y esta vez él no se detendría. Así que cuando la recostó pudo ver el deseo en sus ojos. Hyoga miraba con placer caer el cuerpo de su mujer haciendo graciosos pliegues en la sabana alrededor de su silueta, tenía que hacer algo pronto antes de que ella se arrepintiera así que lleno de besos húmedos el cuello de su amada sintiendo cada vez agitarse más su respiración.

—Te deseo tanto — le dijo Hyoga al oído

Ella estaba tensa, lo que había pasado ayer la había consternado, así que decidió levantarse obligándolo a detenerse.

Tengo que ir al baño un momento — dijo Flare muy a su pesar observando aquella mirada de frustración en los ojos de su marido que venía viendo hace tanto tiempo.

Aquí te espero — le respondió él con resignación sabía que ella lo hacía para zafarse de la situación, sabía lo que vendría: Ella lo hacía para enfriarlo y después fingiría que le dolía la cabeza.

Una vez que se encontró encerrada en el baño se sentó en el piso, ¿Por qué siempre tenía que pasar así? Toda mujer del pueblo aspiraba a casarse y convertirse en una mujer, incluso ella había sido educada de tal forma, pero ¿Por qué no se sentía bien al hacerlo con su marido? Lo amaba, le provocaba aún ese temblor en las piernas, era guapo y muchas de las jovencitas y mujeres maduras de su reino lo admiraban no sólo por su valor si no por su físico, entonces si ella lo tenía y él la deseaba ¿Qué demonios se lo impedía?

Se puso a pensarlo muy detenidamente y sacó una serie de pretextos: El hecho de que temía que el mozo o alguien de la servidumbre, aunque eran pocos los escuchara.

"Pero hoy no hay nadie, además desde el año pasado solo está el mozo y hace meses Ive"

No había otro pretexto concreto, no era fea, ella lo sabía a pesar de ser una mujer de lo más sencilla y noble, se sabía hermosa pues no faltaba quien se lo dijera en las celebraciones del palacio, su marido se lo decía todos los días, sabía que era una de las razones por las cuales Hyoga se había enamorado de ella y por último también sabía lo que había provocado en Hagen alguna vez….Hagen ¡Hagen! Esa era la respuesta… aún sentía culpa, aun le preocupaba lo que él dijera y pensara, pero era puro remordimiento…Le causaba un gusto enorme el hecho de que él y algunos de sus compañeros dioses guerreros hubieran sido revividos para cumplir una misión… una misión en la que quizá moriría nuevamente, lo que la inquietaba era que para colmo él ahora era general de la guardia pretoriana y una que otra vez entraba al castillo con el pretexto de buscar a Hyoga, sabía que era un pretexto para verla, su mirada lo delataba, ahora estaba muy molesta con él por haberla juzgado de loca, pero ese incidente la había marcado. Quizá era su miedo de que su esposo se aburriera o se cansara de ella y este tipo de cosas no la ayudaban en nada…

"¡Basta!…lo quiero conmigo hasta el final de mis días, luché y esperé mucho para poder estar junto a él"

En verdad si había estado dispuesta a renunciar a su título nobiliario, a su lugar en la sociedad, a sus comodidades, a sus joyas en fin a su estilo de vida y lo más importante a su hermana, todo por el.

"No voy a dejar que se valla de mi lado tan fácil". Ya no era una inocente niña ni tampoco una novata, había probado ya las delicias del placer carnal aunque no plenamente, había decidido no morir sin disfrutarlo como se debía, no había hecho nada indebido, ya se había casado con él, era una señora, joven pero al fin y al cabo una mujer hecha. Estaba demasiado nerviosa y después de otros cinco minutos salió del baño dispuesta a no perderlo.

Hyoga quien ya se encontraba recostado en la cama elevando sus codos al descansar su cabeza en sus manos, se levantó de golpe al ver salir a Flare únicamente vestida con un pañuelo blanco transparentoso de seda amarrado en su cuello anudado hacia un lado y un prendedor de flor blanca en el cabello, la miró detenidamente mientras avanzaba hacia él ,nunca había sentido lo que fuera que estuviese sintiendo, sólo sabía que la deseaba más que nunca, pues jamás había sentido tales ansias , así que avanzó hacia ella despacio para no asustarla notando que ella estaba en extremo tensa así que le acarició los hombros sin dejar de mirarla, para después avanzar hacia su cuello y deshacer con extrema delicadeza el nudo del pañuelo apartándolo después dejándolo caer al suelo. Ella trataba con todas sus fuerzas de no sentir nervios y de evitar ese temblor que le daba siempre cuando se encontraba desnuda frente a su marido, así que tratando de actuar decididamente se quitó el prendedor y lo arrojó al suelo. Hyoga en verdad estaba impactado pues ahora como nunca su mujer le había regalado la gloria de su desnudez así que en un impulso la tomo de la cintura con un solo brazo acercándola a él arrepintiéndose después por ese movimiento tan brusco, pero al sentir que ella lo besaba no pudo evitar seguirla para después separarse lentamente. Pero su sorpresa fue aún mayor cuando ella lo hizo retroceder hasta quedar sentado en la cama donde ella misma se ocupo de ayudarle a desnudarlo para recostarse a su lado. Ambos se encontraron en aquella cama, mirándose fijamente sin decir palabra Hyoga se puso sobre de ella para comenzar a besarla con pasión, con humedad pero con un sentimiento de felicidad indescriptible de poder estrecharla contra él sintiendo su cuerpo como nunca, disfrutando con su boca cada rincón de su cuerpo aspirando el delicado aroma de su jabón y engalanando con sus dedos aquella nívea piel haciéndola estremecer de placer. No estaba preparado para lo que vendría y lo demostró al sonrojarse cuando ella se abrazó a él para impulsarse y quedar encima, "Estoy haciendo una locura debo parecerle ridícula" pensó quedándose inmóvil, pero Hyoga no iba a dejarla echarse para atrás a estas alturas así que le acarició las caderas estrechando el roce de sus entrepiernas algo que a Flare la hizo quedarse petrificada y aún más cuando el comenzó a acariciar su geografía de arriba hacia abajo y al hacer esto escapó de sus labios un suave sonido que a él lo derritió y sin poder más la abrazó e impulsándose una vez más haciéndola rodar en la cama para dejarla debajo de él, acariciándola deteniéndose en su pelvis y bajando lentamente un poco más entreteniéndose hasta que ella le dijo:

"Hazlo…ahora"

Enardecido por sus palabras finalmente Hyoga decidió hacerla suya, estaban lo más cerca que pueden estar un hombre y una mujer, pero más allá de encontrarse dos cuerpos entregándose uno al otro, estaban sus almas también entregándose unas a otras danzando en lo más sublime.

Entre toda esa pasión, respiración agitada y dulces gemidos femeninos se perdía el caballero Hyoga , Flare por fin estaba dejándose llevar por lo que sentía y por lo que deseaba más que nada…hacer el amor con su marido libremente…Estaban en el clímax de aquella entrega sintiendo sus cuerpos rozarse, Flare quedaba maravillada con la sensación del roce de sus senos en el pecho de él cada vez que la aproximaba a su cuerpo repetidamente, mientras que Hyoga quedaba enloquecido con las caderas de su amada que además lo recibía gustosamente.

Por fin exhausto Hyoga se dejó caer sin brusquedad reposando su cuerpo encima de ella mientras ésta le entrelazaba los dedos en su cabello, culminando ese baile erótico de sus cuerpos.

—Te amo— le dijo Flare agitadamente cerrando sus ojos por un momento.

Hyoga se levantó un poco para poder mirarla y grabar para siempre en su memoria aquel rubor de las mejillas de la princesa y su despeinada cabellera dispersa en la almohada.

—Flare…mi Flare estaré contigo para siempre, ya no quiero verte triste — murmuró Hyoga — no existe otra mujer para mí mas que tú….

—Perdóname me he comportado como una tonta — le decía ella mientras le hacía espacio en la cama para que se recostara a su lado

No sabía que podías ser tan apasionada — le respondió él juguetonamente mientras se acomodaba a su lado para que ella se acomodara como siempre.

Ella pudo recostar la cabeza en el pecho del hombre y acurrucarse a su lado mientras él jalaba la sábana para cubrirlos a ambos. Era casi media tarde, pero lo que pasara más adelante no les importaba, estaban de lo mejor.

¿Crees que vas a escaparte otra vez? — Le decía Hyoga mientras le acariciaba el rostro a su esposa.

¿Eh? — le miró sorprendida Flare.

Mientras tanto… en los alrededores de Skald …

— Esos hombres….todo fue muy raro… — dijo Hagen mientras pasaba entre la maleza

¿Raro? ¿Por qué? —preguntó Ive

No murieron por que los hayan atravesado con la lanza, se desangraron una vez muertos…A esos hombres los mataron con un ataque propio de un caballero…

En ese momento Ive sabía perfectamente de lo que estaba hablando sin embargo fingió sorpresa ante los ojos de Hagen.

¿Cómo lo sabes? — preguntó Ive deteniéndose de golpe

Eran habitantes del pueblo, suena feo, pero ¿Qué razón tenían para juntarse en un lugar que no fuera una taberna? Los trajeron a cada uno de lugares diferentes, y reunieron los cuerpos en uno solo y para aparentar el asesinato los atravesaron con una lanza recién muertos, lo que me impresiona es la rapidez con la que los mataron…

**CONTINUARÁ**

**Interesante ¿no es así? No se preocupen … ya estoy escribiendo el siguiente capítulo….**


End file.
